


One of a Kind

by CaptainAmericaontheTardis



Series: Grandad's Family Owned Whole Foods and Supermarket [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bickering, F/F, Feel-good, First Dates, Friendship, Humor, Roommates, little Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3740734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAmericaontheTardis/pseuds/CaptainAmericaontheTardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Natasha gets teased about her "Date" with Darcy, the unknown drunk girl from the night before, she actually goes out to lunch with the brunette, proving once and for all that first impressions are often entirely wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of a Kind

“So, what time are you going on that date with the drunk girl from last night?”, Clint was sitting on the edge of his register’s belt, swinging his legs with a grin. 

Natasha looked up from the line next to him, the store had only been open for a couple minutes and was empty save for the four employees messing around waiting for something to do. Honestly, though the store was generally pretty slow on the weekdays and none of them were complaining about that since it gave them time to goof around. 

Natasha grabbed an apple from her purse and hurled it at the blond, “It’s not a date and she wasn’t drunk.” She signed the words abruptly and with irritation. 

Clint rubbed his arm where the apple hit him, still wearing the shit eating grin over his features. He popped the apple in the air and caught it, “Why do you have an apple in your purse?!” 

“It’s my breakfast, now give it back.” She gestured for him to throw it back, instead he pulled it closer, 

“This is your breakfast?” He asked incredulously, 

She scoffed, “Yeah, what did you have for breakfast?” 

“I had a strawberry toaster strudel, thank you very much.” 

“You’re the pinnacle of health, Barton, I’ll give you that.” She stated sarcastically, crossing her arms at the blond still throwing the fruit into the air and catching with precision. 

“Say what you like about my eating habits, Romanov.” He retorted, “But at least I didn’t throw my food at anybody.” He tossed the apple behind his back and caught it about a foot from his chest. “And because of that, I got to eat it. Stark! Go long!” 

He cackled and threw the fruit at a surprising speed at Tony who was coming from the back, as usual arguing with Steve. He flew forward and grabbed the apple without any explanation besides male mischief. 

He looked at it with little interest before Natasha smacked the counter causing him to jump and look up, 

“Hey! Give it back, Stark.” She ground the words through gnashed teeth. 

It worked, apparently and Tony put his hands up, “Hey, I got no quarrel, take your apple, spider woman.” 

He threw the apple and Natasha closed her hand around it midair, a raised eyebrow and a smirk on her lips. 

Clint crossed his arms and pouted, “Thanks a lot, Tony, whatever happened to boys rule and girls drool.” 

“Hey, it’s too early in the morning to get shanked over a fruit, birdbrain,” He slid coolly onto one of the belts, “Also, I grew out of 6th grade.” 

He promptly rolled his eyes and hopped off the register at the look that Steve gave him, apparently not wanting to argue any more with the stubborn blond. 

The group lounged around the registers, matching in their green polo shirts and name tags, Steve leaned on Nat’s isle and Clint and Tony were on the registers on either side. Clint was messing with his nails and Tony nit picked over the items in his isle. 

“Anyway, you never answered my question.” 

Natasha sighed, “Yes, I’m going to lunch with Darcy today, after work.” 

“Oh, is that the drunk from last night?” Tony interjected, suddenly interested in what everyone was talking about. 

Steve interrupted before Natasha could reply, his tone sharp “How would you even know about that? You didn’t even come to work last night.” He said, slightly bitterly. 

“Um, Clint texted me everything.” He said cattily, “While I was at home with.. a stomach bug. Thank you very much.” 

Steve pulled his phone out, a dry expression on his face “That’s not what your Instagram says.” 

Tony glanced at the screen and then pouted with a small “Damn it.” Looking away, 

“Uh-huh.” Came the disappointed reply, 

Natasha groaned, “Jesus guys, do you ever give it a rest?” 

“No!” “Yes!” Came the simultaneous replies from the men, Natasha rolled her eyes, 

“Anyway, I’m meeting her at that fancy Italian place at two after my shift.” She continued proudly, 

This sparked a choir of “oooohh’s “ from the men around her, suddenly all on the same page. 

"That place is niice, I think you've bagged yourself a rich girl, Natasha." Clint held his hand up to give her a high five before realizing that Natasha was on the other register, then he put his arm down awkwardly. 

"For real!? What is with all of this 'bagged' and 'dating' crap? I can go to lunch with someone without being romantically involved with them." 

Tony and Clint shared an open look of being un convinced and a chuckle, Natasha groaned, 

"Hey, I think it's nice that Tash is getting to know that girl, she seemed to really need a friend." Steve put out diplomatically, 

Natasha gestured to him, "Thank you!", the other two groaned but they went quiet quickly as a family came in through the automatic doors. 

Steve leaned in closer to Natasha, "But just between us, this is a date and you're just playing it cool right?" He whispered frankly. 

She took a sip of a drink, smirking behind the plastic ring, "You bet your ass.", then she turned around smoothly, winking at him as she turned around. 

.   
.   
.   
.   
"Hey Ste--" 

"I'm taking a break, Steve! Just letting you know!" Tony cut Natasha off from the other side of the store. 

She sighed, watching as they began to argue in the back room, "You just took a break 20 minutes ago." "It's been at least an hour, don't be dramatic." "Dramatic? Me? "Really Stark?"-- 

They would figure it out, she thought as she signed out, ignoring the kissing noises that Clint was making from his register as she walked out the door, rolling her eyes. 

She went home and changed into a casual formal outfit, touching up her hair and makeup before taking one last glance in the mirror and heading to the restaurant that Darcy had texted her. The guys weren't kidding,, it was a really nice place and she was hoping that Darcy meant it when she said she was going to pay. 

She walked into the elegant, Italian themed building clutching onto her purse and glancing around. A waiter walked politely up to her, 

"Hello miss, do you have a reservation?" 

"Um-- I'm meeting someone here, I guess she made one?", Natasha continued to look around the bustling place. 

"What does she look like? She may be already seated." 

"She's about this tall-- Brunette.. Oh there.. she. is." Natasha trailed off as she spotted Darcy coming out of the bathroom. 

This was definitely not the same woman that she had met last night, no red face, no tangled hair and bum jeans and a coat. Darcy Lewis stopped her in her tracks, in elegant attire and lips that Natasha just could not keep her eyes off of, even as she walked towards the redhead, a mesmerizing smile. 

The waiter turned around and greeted Darcy, leaving them to find their seat. Natasha's mouth may have been hanging open slightly as the brunette practically skipped towards her, big brown eyes and a toothy smile. 

"Natasha?" She snapped out of it, shaking her head slightly, 

"Darcy! How are you feeling?" Darcy immediately embraced her, nothing like the shy girl that she had met the bight before, this woman was open and forward. 

"I'm a bit better, thanks to you. I don't know what would have happened if you weren't there for me last night." 

"I'm sure you would have been okay, you seem like a pretty strong woman." 

Darcy chuckled, "Maybe but I wouldn't have met you would I?" Natasha blushed but Darcy continued on cheerfully, "So you ready for that lunch I promised?" 

"Definitely." 

Darcy grabbed her hand and led her through the place to a small table in the corner, it was a million times more elegant than Natasha had imagined. They waited to order and for the bread sticks to be put out and then Darcy leaned over excitedly. 

"So you work at the supermarket? Natasha nodded, stuffing bread in her face, "What's it like working there?" 

Natasha shrugged, "It's not bad, Nick's cool and he gave me a job when no one else would so I can't complain." 

"How long have you worked there?" She seemed genuinely interested so Natasha just decided to go with it. 

"Ever since I got out of school, the people there are pretty great." She paused and thought about it for a moment "A little annoying. But cool." 

"Like that little blond man, I saw last night?" She took a sip of her drink and watched Natasha expectantly. 

"Yeah, that's Steve. He's cool, I actually knew him when we were kids." She laughed "I used to scare the kids that used to bully him away and he would share his lunch with me." 

Darcy chuckled, "Yeah I thought he was going to get on to me but I guess he went and got you? So I guess you usually deal with the problem costumers?" 

"Actually Steve usually deals with any problems, but I don't think he really saw you as a threat also he had plans so--" She pointed to herself proudly, "Right hand man right here!" 

"But enough about me, what about you? You go to college?" 

"Yeah, right now I do, course that could change if I fail all my classes, do you go to the university?" 

They leaned backwards as their food was placed in front of them and the waiter asked them if they needed anything else. 

"No, schools never been my thing. Good thing about Nick though; He never minded giving jobs to juvie kids like me or my buddy Clint.." She paused to gauge the other woman's reaction. 

"That is totally cool of him, and you're right, school is kinda bullshit. My dad pays for school so I don't really have much of a choice.. Not that I'm complaining, I know I'm lucky, I just-- I guess I expected a little more out of life, you know?" 

Natasha raised her glass, "Cheers to that!" They clinked glasses and took a sip, grinning shyly at each other from across the table. 

They were silent for a bit, taking several bites of food, Natasha took her first bite and threw her head back with a groan "Oh my god this is amazing. I should have gone to fucking college." 

Darcy chuckled but went back to her plate, deep in thought. A few moments later she looked up at the read head, wiping her mouth, taking some of the lipstick with the napkin. 

"Hey, I know this may be a touchy subject" She began quietly, "But I know that people look down on, you know, trouble makers or people who don't go to school and I just thought you should know that-- You're a really kind and amazing person-- You're one of a kind, Natasha." She looked down timidly worried that the other woman was going to take offense. 

However, Natasha just smiled, "That's really sweet, Darcy, but you just met me; I could be a bank robber for all you know." 

Darcy's eyes lit up excitedly, "Are you?" She asked in a hushed voice. 

Natasha laughed and shook her head, Darcy looked her up and down suspiciously as if thinking that that's exactly what a bank robber would say, but she let t go. 

"Well, even if I just met you, I already know that you're a kind person. Not everyone does that for a complete stranger." She reached over shyly and patted the top of Natasha's hand. 

Natasha felt like melting to the floor and crying. Instead she just smiled over at the brunette. They finished their meal and Darcy paid just like she had promised and then led the redhead back outside to the parking lot. 

Natasha didn't want Darcy to leave even though they had just been talking for almost two hours straight, getting weird looks from the staff. 

"I'll see you again, right?" Natasha stopped Darcy at the edge of her car, 

"Of course! I want to keep seeing you, Also I know where you work." She stopped and her eyes widened "I did not mean for that to sound as creepy as it did." 

Natasha laughed, "Okay, stop by anytime you want to meet my idiot coworkers." 

"Thanks for today-- and last night--" Darcy leaned over in a moment of bravery and placing a quick kiss on the redhead's cheek, giggling lightly after she backed away. 

Natasha blushed, "Text me when you get home, okay?" 

"I will.. I'll see you soon?" 

"See you soon." Natasha blew an air kiss as Darcy slipped into her car. Darcy returned the sentiment and then backed away, grinning like crazy. 

Natasha was left standing in the parking lot with a goofy expression on her face. 

.   
.   
. 

"How did it go?" Steve asked as Natasha walked in the front door, looking up from his sketch book as he sat on the old falling apart couch. Maria looked up as well, obviously he had told her what was happening that afternoon. 

Natasha thought about it for a second, a smile creeping up her face "It went... Spectacularly." She nodded and then strode past them into her room. 

Steve glanced over at Maria next to him, "What does that mean?" 

Maria shrugged and continued reading, Steve did the same and put his pencil back on the pad.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hope you guys like part two! Make sure to comment if you liked it or have anything you would like to read in the future :)


End file.
